


The Crunge

by VeraBAdler



Series: Houses of the Holy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is stunned. He can't believe what just happened, can't believe what he just did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crunge

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Crunge", the fourth track on Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ album. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-y26hghwDs).

Cas tells Dean he loves him, and Dean runs. The man's face goes slack, his eyes go blank, and he is gone – out of the kitchen, down the hall, slamming the door to his room, _gone_.

Cas is stunned. He can't believe what just happened, can't believe what he just did. Those words had fallen from his mouth like slippery stones, uncontrollable and unstoppable.

His emotions are a tangle. His stomach roils as his feelings do. He's struck dumb, angry at his own lack of control, filled with regret. He feels longing, confusion, dismay, shock, grief. There's also more than a touch of relief there; the secret of his love for Dean had been a massive one, and now that it's been lifted from him he realizes just how heavy it had been. 

More than anything else, though, he is _terrified_. Surely Dean will ask him to leave now that he knows of Cas' hidden feelings. If Cas has to leave the Bunker, where will he go? What will he do? The Winchesters are his best friends, the Bunker is his home. There is nowhere he ever wants to be except by Dean's side. But Dean is probably in his room planning his goodbye speech right now, deciding how he's going to once again tell Cas, “you can't stay.”

He collapses at the kitchen table, tears on his cheeks, his head in his hands. He's ruined everything, _again_.

After a few minutes he hears footsteps behind him, and he stands quickly and turns. Dean strides in, crossing the room, but he doesn't stop moving. He closes the space between them, presses his body close, presses his hands to Cas' face. Their eyes meet and their gaze holds.

Cas' brain kind of flatlines. He doesn't understand what is happening. He can feel Dean's breath on his mouth. He can feel Dean's lips on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that inspired this work:
>
>> I wanna tell you bout my good thing   
> I ain't disclosing no names but--   
> He sure is a good friend


End file.
